


The A-Team: NCIS Style

by hellbells



Series: Expanded Tales of TLBB: Law and Spy Zone [4]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Tale from Tony's Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Tony and Gibbs knew they were stepping into trouble the minute they saw Morrow's face. They didn't get the nickname of the A-Team for nothing - but their latest case is going to involve spying, gay marriages to other agents and a small issue of a kidnapping.Just another day at the office.





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> As always a massive thanks to Edronhia my beta. If this is readable it is thanks to her hard work.

**Part 1: First Meetings**   
  
Tony had arrived at work ready to get down to business. He didn’t regret the move to a Federal Agency even if he was part of a two-man fixer team. It meant that he had little time for mischief as they were so busy.  
  
Gibbs took his proffered coffee with all the grace of a caffeine addict not quite up to his morning quota. “Meeting with Morrow, we were told to be ready as soon as you arrived.”  
  
Tony frowned because that was unusual even for their unusual team. “Did he say why?”  
  
Gibbs shook his head. “Nope, he said he would share the details once we were both here. My gut says this is a FUBAR situation waiting to happen.”  
  
Tony chuckled because that was a given - he and Gibbs were not brought into a situation unless it was a shitstorm in the making. They’d gotten good at going in and fixing the messy situations with a mix of their skills. It had earned them an agency-wide nickname of the A-Team. If that was the case, Gibbs could definitely rock a Colonel Hannibal Smith vibe and he was definitely Templeton ‘Face’ Peck. “Well, let’s go see what this is about.”  
  
~*~  
  
Tony frowned, seeing the look on his boss’ face - it was one of worry. That was never good for a Federal Agency boss. “What is it, Director?”  
  
“Ah DiNozzo, Gibbs, you’re here. Good. Follow me to MTAC and I will explain more when we’re there.”  
  
Tony looked at Gibbs wondering what the hell was going on. It was not often that they bypassed the Director’s office to go straight back to MTAC. This was their first day back in Washington after they had closed a case in Pearl. As a thank you, the Director had conveniently not been able to get them a flight back for three days. Tony got the feeling he was going to be glad he took the rest before all was said and done.  
  
Tony hadn’t regretted changing his job from Baltimore as a Police Detective. He’d never imagined being in such a maverick and successful team that they’d have a special designation but it worked for them.  
  
The MTAC technician announced the hook-up with the LA Special Ops branch. The screen filled with the infamous figure of Hetty Lange, “What can we do for you, Director Morrow?”  
  
Morrow smiled back, glad to see his old acquisition. “Hello, Hetty. Did you read the brief I sent you?”  
  
She nodded because it went without saying that she would have read the brief. “So how is this thing going to play out?” As that was the most critical part, a plan was only as good as the people who were executing it after all.  
  
Director Morrow led with the explanation. “It has come to the attention of the CIA and NCIS of a spy ring operating within the echelons of the Navy. They are extorting those who have recently taken advantage of the change in regulations regarding the abolition of DADT.”  
  
Tony could guess why he was there. There was a case that needed an undercover operative and he had stated in his files that he had no issues regarding gender He decided to get to the heart of the matter. “Okay, so what’s the undercover profile and who is going under with me and as what?”  
  
Simple enough questions - as he would need to know in order to prepare.  
  
Morrow answered and offered no apologies for his next statement. “The group targets by threatening a pretty spouse, or a younger man with an older husband.”  
  
Tony quirked an eyebrow. “And which am I?  
  
Morrow snorted at Gibbs snarky response of, “Like you don’t know it could be both.”  
  
Tony didn’t blush but looked at Morrow to let him know. “You and Agent Hanna are going to be one couple and Agents Gibbs and Callen the other.”  
  
It made sense, thus hitting both victim types. The odds were if they were new to the base and out and proud, one of them would be targeted soon enough.  
Tony quirked an eyebrow as he read the mission file. “We’re to be legally married?”  
  
Morrow nodded and he grimaced as he said this as he was aware of how bad it sounded. Still, the reason was as simple as needed. “Due to the people under suspicion ... this needed to be done with minimal legend building.”  
  
Tony sighed because that was not good at all. Sometimes a case was such that it needed to happen ASAP and be as close to their real lives as possible. The only trouble was these were the most dangerous cases. He knew the way forward for him “Hide my NCIS file. I figure I can be a rich playboy easy enough.”  
  
“On the government dime?”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “You know I have trust funds to play with. If I am to play the cliched pretty boy I’m going to do it in style.”  
  
“And how did you ensnare a SEAL like Hanna?” Gibbs asked, amused by the situation.  
  
Tony was equal to the task but this wouldn’t be the finished story as that would be one he agreed with his son-to-be-husband. “Oh, he rescued me from an attacker and I never let him go ... besides, pretty doesn’t mean stupid.”  
  
Gibbs was now the one rolling his eyes. “Don’t put words in my mouth. It’s Hanna you’re supposed to be married to. You’re sounding suspiciously like my second wife.”  
  
“The stripper?” Tony asked with a smirk knowing about all of Gibb’s wives.  
  
“Don’t worry, you’re prettier.” Gibbs assured him, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
Tony snarked straight back. “Don’t say shit like that, you’ll make G jealous and you’ll upset Sam.”  
  
Morrow shook his head but this right here was exactly why he had the two agents in their fluid roles. Their official title was special investigators but in reality, they were his two most effective fixers and he wouldn’t change them for anything - even if he did have to clear up more than a few political messes in their wakes. It was worth it.  
  
“Your husbands will be here within the hour.” Morrow started, figuring that was never a sentence he would utter. “And you will present me the full spec of the operation at three pm.” Morrow ordered. It was a tight timeframe but this was why had his most trusted advisors.  
  
“Okay.” Gibbs said and left with Tony on his heels. A part of Morrow couldn’t wait to see what they come up with as an operation.  
  
~*~  
  
The two teams met up and Tony grinned at Sam. He looked at his husband-to-be and he wasn’t disappointed. Tony liked his men to be strong, tall, dark and handsome and Sam Hanna could be the poster child for that look. Tony admitted to himself that he was definitely flirting but they needed to get comfortable with each other quickly so with come-hither eyes greeted him. “Hey, Sugar.”  
  
Sam chuckled but matched him toe for toe. This was not going to be a game of gay chicken, he was Bi himself, and DiNozzo was a gorgeous man. “Hey, Darlin. I hear we’re going to hunt some assholes.”  
  
“We sure are.” Tony finished pulling Sam into a half hug. They were old pros when it came to cases and knew that if they were going to be convincing as a married couple they would have to start being affectionate and getting used to the simple affectionate touches. Although, Sam could tell that he was going to already regret when this case was over.  
  
G was smirking at Gibbs, it was good to see his old friend. They’d worked together a lot in the old days so this would be a breeze for them. “How come we don’t have affectionate nicknames for each other?”  
  
Gibbs was more than equal to Callen’s sass. “Don’t be a brat. Now the plan?”  
  
“Brat?” Called laughed. “No, that will be Jenny when she finds out we married each other.”  
  
Tony knew Jenny’s as a red-head and the reason for rule twelve. He’d love to meet her but right now, they had a job to do and he gently reminded the group. “Catch ups will have to wait, we have a case we need to plan.”  
  
Callen and the others all sat around the table with Tony’s gentle prod. The spy ring seemed to be operating out of Norfolk, which made some sense. It was a massive base and it would be easier to take hold of without anyone noticing. So many personnel, so many visitors - easy to get lost in the rush. The plan came together fairly quickly.  
  
“So we’re looking at two new instructors and their partners.”  
  
Callen huffed because while he knew why he was being picked. He had to be able to do his job. “There is no way I am sitting pretty at home while you get to shoot things, Gunny.”  
  
Gibbs rolled his eyes because that was not a role that even Callen could sell without hard work. He explained his thinking. “Oh no, you are going to be working at the bar, the both of you. You both know the drinks, and it wouldn’t be your hardest roles. Plus, you’ll both be new, it’s obvious you’ll gravitate toward each other and offer great bait, as well as a natural reason for us to be all talking together.”  
  
Tony smirked knowing that he already could make great cocktails, he'd done that crap in his fraternity as a pledge. "I can mix a drink or two."  
  
"We'll need the right outfits." Callen reminded him.  
  
Tony snorted. "You don't own jeans and white shirts?"  
  
Callen shrugged because he did. "So we're getting married today, even if we're backdating it a month ... we'll need photographs and a honeymoon story."  
  
Tony looked at Sam. "So where did you take me Super Seal?"  
  
Sam leered at Tony, he was a soldier and he was bold and brash he wouldn't be meek about these things. "Oh definitely Cancun, I wanted to see you on a beach. We learned that sand and honeymoon's don't mix."  
  
Tony purred. "We did but had fun in the process."  
  
Gibbs looked at Callen. "I took you sailing as you always wanted to sail around the Carribean."  
  
Tony clapped his hands. "Look I suggest we split and get to know our other halves as you know our legends need to be rock solid."  
  
Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Don't forget rings!"  
  
Tony snorted and put up a middle finger. "I am not a cheapskate. G, take him shopping I think you need some new clothes."  
  
The couple had left and were bantering back and forth. Callen and Gibbs took one look at each other and burst out laughing. "How long before they realise they want this for real?"  
  
Callen shrugged because there was no easy answer to that question. "Sam is great with an MI4 with his heart ... not so much."  
  
Gibbs smiled softly as Tony deserved a real partner in his home life. He'd never liked that Wendy women and the way the bitch had left him at the altar showed her lack of character.  
  
"Well, let's hope for a speedy and safe mission." Gibbs offered a sensible prayer, some habits from missions had always been kept up.  
  
Callen had an understanding look in his eyes. "Here, here Gunny."  
  
Sadly the odds were not high of that occurring. Gibbs would take them all returning alive - anything else would be a bonus.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam looked at his soon-to-spouse. “So you really okay with this?”  
  
Tony offered a crooked cheeky grin. “Hey the mission comes first but I would so be carefully chasing you if we had no mission.”  
  
“Carefully?” Sam asked, intrigued as he sensed that Tony was the type to go after something he wanted with both hands.  
  
Tony snorted. “You are a big bad SEAL, I wouldn’t do a damn thing until I figured you were receptive;.”  
  
Sam cackled. “Oh Tony, I have news for you, you could tempt straight men and I am not wholly straight.”  
  
Tony flushed. “Well, we are about to be married. We can see if we kind of work even if it is under the threat of mortal danger.”  
  
“Sounds like true romance to me.”  
  
Tony snorted. “You would. Right - shall we go see if Callen has made Gibbs sign over half shares of his boat.”  
  
Sam stepped into stride with Tony. “G mentioned this boat. What is the deal?”  
  
Tony cackled. “He builds boats in his garage, not models mind you, actual sailing boats but he never explains how he gets them out.”  
  
Sam looked at him as if to ask if he was serious. Tony had his hands up, still laughing, “I wouldn’t lie to you, my boo.”  
  
Sam shook his head. “I’m a SEAL, we have to work on the nickname thing. The men will laugh at me.”  
  
Tony smirked. “You mean you can’t beat them up. What - losing your edge?”  
  
“I will show you losing my edge.”  
  
Tony shook his head. “No serious fun when on the operation but afterwards. Oh, if we still want this ... I will rock your world.”  
  
Sam Hanna took a deep breath because this was crazy. He was a United States SEAL, and now an NCIS Agent. He was trained in martial arts and investigative techniques and yet this American-Italian agent had knocked him for six. He was a professional and would do his job - but damn if Tony’s ass wasn’t an added incentive.  
  
He hoped they came out of this mission safely, he had a feeling there was a lot riding on it.

 


	2. Part 2: Playing one's part

Tony and Sam made their way onto the Norfolk base in his Dodge Challenger as it had more room. The Big SUV along with a trailer hitched behind it was perfect for moving key items, unlike Tony’s Vintage Mustang. They needed to look like a couple who were used to moving base to base with key essentials. They should be given one of the apartments as a married couple with no dependents.    
  
Sam had heard all about Gibbs’ protege and everything he’d seen - he liked. He was finding that he liked the Agent just as much as the man. Sam could appreciate the way the agent was ready to swing at a moments notice and nothing so far had seemed to phase the guy. Still, he had to ask. "You ready for this?"    
  
Tony nodded, playing it cool. He was already slipping on the character of himself that he would be playing for the next few days. It was a more difficult one than normal as some of it was still him, just ramped up to the extreme. He had a grin on his face as he said. "I go and mix drinks, you get to shoot things. It’ll be fine and then I can be there for you when you get home. What's there not to like?"   
  
Sam did like the picture that painted - too bad it was only for a mission. It was the type of life he could get used to, he was only human. It would be different to go to work with Gibbs rather than Callen but he was a SEAL so he could adapt. It was not like he would be hating to get his hands on some sweet weapons and do nothing but teach other SEAL’s how to shoot the right way. “You paint quite the picture.” He could help but tease, “You gonna greet me wearing an apron with dinner ready on the table?”   
  
DiNozzo smirked before adding sweetly. “Just know that you will do your fair share around the place, big bad SEAL or not. And I’m not wearing curlers in my hair no matter what.”   
  
Sam had the feeling he was the definition of whipped before the fun had even begun. “Yes, dear.”   
They pulled up to their place and it was quick enough to settle their few belongings. The day had mainly been spent unpacking their things and surreptitiously checking for any potential surveillance that might have been added pre their arrival.   
  
Tony spoke up conversationally as he turned a tap on, the old ways were the best. “Looks like we have some inquisitive people.”   
  
Hanna nodded, and if looks could kill then someone would be six-feet under. “Good to know. Many or just a busybody?”   
  
Tony put the coffee maker on, just to add to the noise being made. “Seems like it is a lone one here.”   
  
Sam smirked but pulled him close. “Good, no one likes a peeping tom.”   
  
Tony snickered as he reluctantly broke away but he wanted to hand Sam a coffee. And hugs and hot liquids do not mix. He didn’t know Sam’s preference so took a guess by making it the same way as he would for Gibbs. “Too true.”   
  
This day was a day of respite before Tony would be starting his job at the local bar and Sam would start on the recruits. Gibbs and Callen had handily been assigned the apartment next to them.   
  
~*~   
  
Sam had woken that morning with Tony snug in his arms. At the moment, it was a case thing but Sam started to imagine times where it wasn’t related to the case. It was a tantalising image of what could be.    
  
He decided he would have to make it a reality.   
  
“Have fun at the bar.” Sam said as he rolled out of bed.

Tony snorted and rolled over into the warm spot, making quite the picture. “Have fun running. I am going back to sleep. Try and make a few new friends.”  
  
Sam pouted because if this wasn’t a case he would so be doing something about the temptation in his bed. “I always make friends - life and soul of a party me. You know that, don’t you.”  
  
Tony looked at him through sleep filled eyes. “If you say so.”  
  
Sam snickered but left the bedroom. He was meeting up with Gibbs for a run that was serving as a recon to get the lay of the land, so to speak. Plus, he remembered their vow not to do anything between them while the case was still active.  
  


~*~  
  
Callen and DiNozzo met for breakfast at the club. The owner of the bar was a retired Marine. He took one look at their attire and seemed to make an opinion of them. All they got as a welcoming speech was a gruff question of, “Can you change a keg?”  
  
Tony and Callen nodded. “We can.”  
  
“Do you know each other?”  
  
Tony shook his head. “Not before yesterday but we got billet next door to each other and were surprised to find we’d both gone for a job here.”  
  
The owner, Big Al, looked like he didn’t give a shit. “That’s nice. We open at lunch for food trade and again at 4.pm. Make sure you’re here thirty minutes before your shift. Oh, and can you handle a bar fight? They’re rare but happen.”  
  
Tony had a smirk. “My husband is a SEAL, I usually let him deal.”   
He sighed internally because even though he was trained in fighting, that wouldn’t fit the profile of his undercover character. He’d deliberately accentuated his figure and looks up in simple ways. It turns out the tricks he’d learned during his rotation on vice hadn’t left him.  
  
Callen smirked. “And mine is a Marine. He gets stupid when a hair on my head is out of place.”  
  
Al had a calculating look in his eye. Tony had a suspicious feeling that they’d just found one of their spy ring. And it just so happened that the last victim had also worked at the bar.   
  
Callen leant in to whisper. “Not suspicious.”  
  
Tony smirked and said loud. “Invite the old man for lunch and he can check out the bar. You know he will nag ya if you don’t.”  
  
Callen snorted at the image of Gibbs nagging him. Gibbs wasn’t the nagging type, more the silent brooding type.  
  
~*~  
  
It was lunchtime, and Hanna and Gibbs knew they had thirty minutes in their schedule. Sam walked into what was Gibbs’ classroom/office and offered, “Let’s go check out how Greg and Tony’s mornings have gone.”  
  
Gibbs nodded in agreement and knowing it would be a good idea to see what they’d found out. “This bar better do good lunch. How can they not know how to shoot?”  
  
Sam shrugged. “I was told I was a brutal BUD/s instructor, which was rude. I toned down what we were expected to do when training.”  
  
Gibbs knew now just what his training officer had felt. There was green but some of his class consisted of a few who were pre-green. “I hear ya.”  
  
It was one of the reasons he was glad that he was a special designation team. If he was a member of a regular team as the leader, he would be expected to take the lead on the training of newbies. It wasn’t his style, you had to have patience to be good at teaching and that had been burnt out of him long ago.   
  
When they got to the bar Callen was taking the orders and Tony was sorting one of the fridges.   
  
Sam smirked, seeing Tony’s ass perfectly framed, and spoke up. “Now that is quite a view to be treated to.”  
  
Tony shot up at the sound of his voice but managed to do it gracefully. “So much so you put a ring on it. What are you eating today?”  
  
Sam grinned as he placed his order. “Egg salad please.”  
  
“On its way.” Tony shuffled off with the order. 

Callen rolled his eyes. “Did you ditch my old man?”   
  
Sam smirked. “He’ll be here,  _ Greg _ . How’s the morning been?”   
  
Callen shrugged but gave his partner a vague clue that he knew he would pick up on. “I think our boss doesn’t like our life choices.”   
  
Sam groaned because he picked up the subtext. This could very well be the recruiter or at least the scout for the spy ring. In a twisted way, it made sense and made Sam feel homicidal. “Too bad, we’ve never cared.”   
  
Tony grinned as he returned, all sweet and bashful. “I know right, through thick and thin just like we vowed, babe.”   
  
The brief kiss made Al’s eye pop out and it took him a few moments to control his emotions. Callen knew there and then that they had their first lead. They would use the time back in their apartments to do some searching.   


Tony understood what he’d seen so as much as it pained him to do it. He played up the cliches to make the ring come after him. After all, there were five other ‘out’ couples on the base not including him or Gibbs and Callen.

  
~*~   
  
Funnily enough, it didn’t take long after that first lunch with the visible kiss for hazing to start. In fact, it was the same day as he changed out of his uniform in the evening. Gibbs and Hanna had actually turned it into a bet who they would start on, Sam had bet him and Tony.  _ And he was right.  _ _   
_   
“Your wife is a pretty thing.”   
  
Sam looked up at the idiot, his name was Corporal Grey and he taught the Marine SERE course. He got the guy thought he was tough but Sam had a 100 pounds on the guy and 10 years of real-life experience using the skills only learnt in high-stress situations. If the guy wanted to throw down, Sam wouldn’t play nice.    
  
“You wanna say something in the ring, or you can shut your mouth, corporal.” Sam offered him calmly, clearly not afraid of him.   
  
The training officer flushed noticing the glares in his direction. It didn’t matter, the Circle had spoken and they wanted him to bait Hanna. They needed to know how easy he would be to distract in order to snatch his husband. Grey knew that if this went off without a hitch - they would have the leverage to press the newbie into getting what they want. Grey couldn’t lie, he hoped Hanna fought back as he was looking forward to running a knife through the pansy SEAL.   
  
Grey though, he didn’t back down. There was no way he was going to lose face to a gay SEAL, he was a marine and he would be laughed out of his company if he didn’t at least fight the tide.   
  
Hanna turned around him. “I promised the base CO I wouldn’t kill anyone but if your skills are as big as your mouth it might be a good fight.”   
  
“Tomorrow. 1400.”   
  
Sam rolled his eyes because of course, it would be then, it was when the base tradition occurred. Two people could put aside rank and duke out their problems. The rules were simple, no maiming or killing. Last man standing wins. “I’ll be there.”   
  
~*~   
  
As the couples had already sold the fact they were banding together as two new gay pairs on base, they had dinner in Gibbs and Callen’s apartment. Their bug was located in the bedroom.    
  
“So what have you discovered?” Tony asked as soon as they seated.

  
Hanna huffed because he was still annoyed by the clown. “A Corporal Grey has challenged me to a fight in the weekly boxing bouts, which is tomorrow 14:00.”   
  
Tony quirked an eyebrow. “Let me guess - homophobic?”   
  
Sam nodded and it wasn’t like he cared, a bigot’s opinion was of little consequence to him. “Yeah, and my guess is a few other things ending in -ic.”   
  
Gibbs sighed. “So it looks like they’ve taken the bait of you and Tony.”   
  
Callen nodded. “Big Al, our boss, seems to have taken exception to us both but he seems to be giving the nastier tasks all to Tony.”   
  
Gibbs smirked. “You still have that effect?”   
  
Tony grinned at his work partner. “Hey, it takes hard work to be that much of a cliche.”   
  
Callen snorted. “You do it well.”   
  
Tony grinned fluttering his eyelids. “Thanks.”   
  
G snorted. “Save it for Sam.”   
  
Tony smirked but didn’t issue a denial. “Okay so, Sam was set up for a boxing duel, odds are that’s when they’ll try to snatch me.”   
  
Gibbs nodded. “You have a shift then though, right?”   
  
Tony sighed. “We do but if Big Al is one of our ring, we might be in trouble.”   
  
“Stay together and watch each other’s six.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “That goes without saying, Gibbs, and you watch Sam’s.”   
  
Callen frowned. “If it is Sam they’ve zeroed in on, why? What would he have access to?”   
  
Sam sighed. “I have a high-security clearance still within the Navy and not just the NCIS frame. They won’t know why but it is readily available to see at a surface level look at my file.”   
  
Tony looked resigned, he could guess it would be him. “If they lay on an attack I will let myself get taken to be the bait. You can then use the tracker if needed.”   
  
Sam growled. “That is stupidly dangerous.”   
  
Tony stood toe to toe and not willing to back down. Sam may be a SEAL but he wasn’t helpless. “This will not be my first rodeo with psychos. Trust me, just like I trust you to come and rescue me.”   
  
Callen wiped a mock tear. “Is this the first fight? If so, Gibbs and I do not want to stick around for the makeup part of the evening.”   
  
Tony groaned. “Shut up, G. So let’s make a plan.”   
  
“How about I watch your ass, and you watch mine.”   
  
Sam looked incredulous as that was not a plan. Tony, though, laughed. “Sounds like a plan to me.”   
  
~*~   
  
Turns out maybe he should have made a better plan as he woke up tied to a chair. They’d attacked Tony and Callen in the bar when they’d been doing stock before the evening trade. Callen got a stunner to the neck, whereas Tony had the dubious pleasure of a knee to the stomach and a headlock that ended with a chloroform night night.    
  
Tony hated being drugged - it made him say stupid things. Luckily Tony groaned waking up tied to his chair. “Great, so why am I tied up? I don’t like kinky things.”   
  
“You’re here to be bait, pretty.” Captor one announced.’   
  
Tony was still shaking off the last of the chloroform. “I just don’t get it. Bait for who?”   
  
Captor two smacked him across the mouth. “For your husband, you vacant arm-candy.”   
  
Tony looked around. “Is it money? Because I am not worth that much. I can pay you a bit though.”   
  
Captor Three sneered. “Your money can’t buy you out of trouble.”

Now that was interesting if the spy ring wasn’t operating for monetary gain - what was it?  
  
Tony started to flex his hands and felt the bite of metal cuffs. Wow. So they might be well-trained naval assets but when it came to kidnapping they were amateurs. He had to time this right. There was an upside to all this, he was wearing a shirt with a passive recorder on it. So he would effectively get their confessions if he played it right. He had a vague sympathy with the black widow in that avenger's scene, where she was getting everything she wanted, just by sitting there and being pretty.   
  
Tony licked his lip, feigning a bigger wince than he actually felt. It was needed if he was going to sell the civilian husband routine. “What can buy my freedom?”  
  
“Are you a businessman?”  
  
Tony nodded. “I gave up control of my business when I married Sam but I still make a tidy profit. So I’m curious. If you are not after money, you would be after what? Power or information?”  
  
Captor One, who was the ringleader sneered. “Christ, you’re stupid. Information is power and your husband is going to get it if he wants you back.”  
  
“Sam is a SEAL and a patriot, not a traitor.” Tony replied.  
  
Captor two got up all in his face, Tony kind of wished he hadn’t. The guy’s dental hygiene wasn’t what it should be. “You better hope so ... or you will be sent back in pretty pieces.”  
  
Tony groaned at the next sucker punch and decided enough was enough. He was sure this was the ring, especially as Big Al was standing back but there. If he let them get too many punches, he might not be able to fight back. He had to go with the element of surprise.  
  
So channelling his favourite heroine - he threw himself back on the wooden chair, and his luck was with him. The chair splintered giving him two chunky but could work in a pinch sticks.   
  
The group was shocked at his reaction and Tony didn’t stand around to snicker. He was up on his feet swinging with the best of them. All his anger went into the swings. He might not be a trained soldier but he was a trained cop. He’d been taught how to take out assailants with all kinds of training. He had a wild mix of fighting styles that he’d blended together. Captor One and Two went down with blows to the head. It would have them dazed and confused.   
  
Three and Four were circling him. Captor Three spoke up. “You’re no pretty boy.”  
  
Tony whirled around and used a kick to throw him off before going after Four. “I’m plenty pretty.”  
  
Tony changed his style of attack, using the first block to draw the guy in and following it up with his other hand to finish the job. He sucker punched him in the balls, mean but the guy had smacked him across the mouth.   
  
Tony was standing wary of everyone and anyone. Big Al was his last opponent potentially or at least standing. He knew that the others would be here soon but Tony wasn’t going to stand around to be rescued if he could do it himself.   
  
“So what’s the big problem against gays?”  
  
Al sneered. “It ain’t natural and you wouldn’t win a fair fight.”  
  
Tony shrugged because fair fights were for the honourable, not miserable bastards that had abducted and tortured, even killed their victims. Plus, how could five against one be remotely considered fair? The growl and charge of Big Al suggested that Tony may have said the last bit allowed. This was going to be his riskiest manoeuvre. He stood his ground against the charge until the last possible second and spun out of the way. Thank you, Coach Vanderberg, Tony sent a prayer up as he was glad that they figured it out.   
  
Tony went on the attack once more, he was wilder, as he was tiring and the other four had got a few licks in. Tony waited until Big Al was on the floor. “Cowards don’t get fair fights and you were a miserable boss.”  
  
“So much for rescuing you.” Sam remarked from the doorway.   
  
Tony grinned. “Hey babe, I need five pairs of handcuffs and a shower.”  
  
~*~  
  
Before Tony had taken the fight to the captors, Callen upon waking from the sneak attack had raced to find Gibbs and Hanna, knowing that he needed backup. They figured they had a day more based on the previous cases before they got snatched. “We need to move - they’ve just snatched up Tony.”  
  
“What happened to blackmail?” Hanna asked, nose flaring with anger. The gun in his hand didn’t feel big enough for the damage he wanted to inflict. He reigned himself in, knowing that while anger was justifiable it was not going to get Tony back in his arms.   
  
Callen shrugged but had a feeling when the couples hit a certain profile like Sam and Tony then the victims were killed. “Maybe this is the bit that explains the pre-homicide bruising.”  
  
Hanna looked almost feral. “If they’ve harmed a hair on his head then I will kill ‘em.”  
  
Gibbs saw the look in Hanna’s eyes and this was more than rescuing a fellow agent. He wondered if the two men had figured it out. He hoped they did because everyone deserved to find the love of their life even if it didn’t last forever. All it did was sharpen Gibbs’ focus and narrowed it to the problem at hand because the couple would never have their chance if they didn’t locate Tony. “Right - let’s go rescue your fair maiden.”  
  
“I’m telling him you said that.” Hanna sassed back. Although a rescue was a good way to focus on the positive.  
  
Gibbs rolled his eyes. “How do you work with him?” Although this time the question was directed at Callen.  
  
“He doesn’t snitch on me.”  
  
The CCTV told them exactly where the bastards had taken Tony and they raced to the small, fairly isolated part of the base. Gibbs would be having words with base security about leaving such a potential weakness in their plans.   
  
It turns out that Tony had no interest in being a damsel that needed rescuing. By the time Gibbs and Hanna had bashed the door in, Tony was expressing his displeasure with the remnant of the chair he must have been tied to.  
  
"Hey, babe." Tony greeted him cheerfully like this was an ordinary thing. In the room, there were five men clutching parts of them that had a losing fight with the piece of wood in Tony’s hand. ”I need five pairs of cuffs and a shower,”.  
  
Hanna smirked, putting his gun down and laughed. "Well, I was here to rescue you but I see that's not necessary."  
  
Tony grinned, still holding the piece of wood which was handcuffed to him. "Well, I'm sure I promised you good food tonight."  
  
Gibbs groaned because while he could say he was happy that Tony had found happiness, he did not need to be witness to the saccharine displays. "You two get out of here and decide what happens from now on."  
  
Tony winced from a bruise forming on his lips. In fact, now the adrenaline was wearing off, he ached all over and was going to feel a few more of the bruises forming on him. "What about clean up?"   
  
Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Callen and I can handle this. Go."  
  
Tony had never been one to refuse smart orders and quickly grabbed Sam's hand and headed back to their apartment. "If you insist."  
  
They’d be moving out and back to their jobs soon enough so they should take advantage of the bed - tonight.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam had the blood still rushing between his ears. He'd felt like that since hearing Callen announce they'd snatched Tony. The door closed to their apartment and Sam said what needed to. “I want to kiss you so badly now.”  
  
Tony’s eyes widened at the raw passion he was being faced with, “Don’t tease a man.”  
  
Sam stepped forward pressing Tony into the door. “Who’s teasing?”  
  
Tony could have said many things at this point but he was a pragmatic man. “Forget the shower. Use those fabulous muscles of yours to get us to a bed - now.”  
  
Sam grinned as he picked Tony up, he’d been leery of doing that as some men freak out thinking it was a slight on their masculinity. Tony snorted. “I have no issues, besides I find it hot.”  
  
So hot, he blew Sam’s mind with just his lips. Sam wasn’t sure how he would survive the rest of the night. He did though, and they indulged in thank-god-we-didn’t die-sex instead.  After round three, and Jesus, he didn’t know he still had that in him, Tony was still awake and his mind was racing. He liked Sam a lot, and this was crazy but he was thinking of all the ways they could make their relationship work in the long run.   
  
Their marriage may have started off being fake for the sake of a case but it wasn't that way any longer. It was tragic that this was perhaps his most successful relationship. They'd done things backwards - getting married before they'd even had a date. Why should they have to do this traditionally?   
  
He was the one to suggest it, after all, he could blame the beating if Sam shot the idea down. "We could stay married?"   
  
Hanna quirked an eyebrow, not dismissing the idea, just adding reason into the conversation. "I can't leave G, and you won't leave Gibbs." Sam replied with frustration as for the first time in a long time, he wanted something.   
  
Tony chuckled not moving from Sam’s side. "Well, aren't you lucky to have an understanding spouse. I can make long-distance work for you."  
  
When he put it liked that - it did make sense.  
  
"Stay married? Just like that." Hanna said it out loud but it was more as he was running it through his mind. "I could handle that."  
  
Tony grinned, rolling on top of his husband. "To long-distance marriages?"   
  
Hanna stopped any more sass from his husband's lips by sealing them to his. The time for conversation was over. This wouldn't be as easy as they were making out but he had faith that they'd figure it out even if they had to fight a path through every damn criminal in their way.


	3. 3: So Close

Time moves on and Tony and Gibbs kept working. Things were going well, too. If only their new boss wouldn’t keep trying to change their dynamic.   
  
Jenny looked at her premier pair. “I want you functioning as an MCRT.”  
  
Gibbs played innocent. “We kind of already do that.”  
  
Tony picked up. “I agree but you should know that Gibbs doesn’t work well with others. He is prickly, like a bear.”   
  
The new Director did not look amused. “You two have the highest solve rate in the agency. If you worked as a four-person team it would be to the benefit of the agency.”  
  
Tony sighed. “With all due respect, Madam Director, it has been tried. We don’t stay as effective. There is a reason we have the designations we do. We get the job done, and the most you will have to do is soothe the other agencies feelings when Gibbs tells their agents he might want to shoot them.”  
  
She looked at him in horror at the calm way he spoke. At first, she thought he was joking but it was obvious that was not the case. “You’re joking.”  
  
Tony shook his head. “Er no. Director Morrow would give me bonuses every time I managed to stop a complaint reaching his door.”  
  
Gibbs smirked. “Come on, Jenny. I haven’t changed in the years since we worked together.”  
  
Jenny looked the younger agent up and down. “You don’t look masochistic.”  
  
Tony smirked. “He’s not my type, Ma’am.”  
  
“Who is?”  
  
Tony grinned smitten and so obviously in love. “Agent Sam Hanna. We had to get married for a case, our legit identities too and we never bothered getting a divorce. Although, on the agreement of Director Morrow, the case was redacted and it was hidden. We smashed a spy ring that was a bit lazy and stupid but there could still be reprisals.” Turning then to Gibbs, “Come to think about it ... did you ever get a divorce from Husband Number One, and does it even count?”  
  
Gibbs smirked. “What do you think?”  
  
Tony would ask in quiet. All he was doing was throwing the Director off Gibbs. She was looking at him like he was a prime piece of steak. “I never know with you.”  
  
Jenny wanted to shake her head. “You will be mentoring a promising agent, Timothy McGee. After two weeks, we will look at you getting another agent to being a full team.”  
  
Tony and Gibbs shared a look. This wasn’t going to work out but they had to be careful not to psychologically harm the agent in question.   
  
~*~  
  
Tony got home and phoned Sam. “Hey, Husband-Of-Mine.”  
  
It never got old saying that - and the fact he still took joy in saying it was a relief.   
  
“Hey, Gorgeous.”  
  
Tony snorted. “So you’re in mixed company?”  
  
“You bet your fine ass I am.”  
  
Tony sat back on his sofa, pulling the cap off his beer. “So who am I this week?”  
  
It was to the great amusement of both men, who were happily and monogamously married to each other, that most people thought they were ladies men.   
  
“Tia, I have a case, baby. I got time though to hear what’s bugging you.”  
  
Tony snickered, hearing G in the background teasing his partner. “The new boss wants us to be an MCRT.”  
  
Sam was careful to be vague. “She doesn’t know that’s a bad idea?”  
  
“It was raised ... not sure she believed me. I guess only time will tell.”  
  
Sam smirked even as he watched Kensi make mincemeat of their latest recruit. “You can eat the newbie.”  
  
Tony smirked, “Oh babe, you know me better than that ... I will teach them.”  
  
“Torture them, more like.”  
  
Tony cackled. “I always got those verbs mixed up. And what are you doing for the rest of the day.”  
  
“You know. Chase down scumbags, make sure I put G to bed with a bottle.” Sam replied, switching to video now he was a little further away from the rest of the special ops team.  
  
Tony remembered what he’d asked Gibbs. “Yeah, I asked Gibbs if he’d actually divorced husband number one.”  
  
Sam was racking his memory to try and figure out if Callen had told him. “You know, G is being more tight-lipped on that one than normal.”  
  
Tony and Sam shared a look, they’d make it their mission to find out and would compare notes. Even better, Sam was coming up to DC that weekend. “I’m so looking forward to seeing you on Friday.”  
  
“Me too, oh husband of mine.” Sam confessed in a whisper.  
  
Tony blew a kiss at the camera. “Until Friday, love you.”  
  
~*~  
  
Tony came into the bullpen at the same time as Gibbs. The small area that they commandeered had an eager, very green agent. Tony looked at Gibbs. “He is so green ... Was I ever that bad?”  
  
Gibbs snorted. “Please, I let the police do the hard work and reaped the rewards.”  
  
Tony smirked because Gibbs was one of the few who seemed to respect his past experiences as a cop. “So, shall we. He is your puppy.”  
  
Gibbs just stared at him and Tony started to snort. “Oh no, you be the special magnificent bastard you can be ... and then I clean up after you. That’s our deal.”  
  
Gibbs sighed. “So, newbie, why are you here?”  
  
He actually, bless his soul, shot up out of his chair almost at parade rest. It was freaking adorable and Tony had the urge to coo. “Er to learn and help the team solve cases.”  
  
“That’s the brochure answer. What’s the real one?”  
  
McGee looked to DiNozzo as if he’d be his saviour. Tony just said. “The man asked you a question, just don’t call him Sir.”  
  
Gibbs shot him a look and Tony just smirked back unrepentant. The probie clearly was uncertain of what his answer should be. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”  
  
Tony chuckled. “Now that is an honest answer. How are your field scores?”  
  
“I’m proficient in computers and following computer trails.”  
  
Tony quirked an eyebrow. “Great. So take the elevator down to cyber crimes, you can be king geek within the week. What I want to know is can you shoot, can you watch our six and did you take any undercover courses at FLETC?”  
  
Gibbs was curious to hear the answers. McGee looked sheepish. “I passed firearms  just but I was told I should practice daily.”  
  
Tony was delighted because that meant McGee was about to go through the school of Gibbs. It was a hard demanding school, and personal possessions were at risk. However, if you graduated you were twice as likely to survive any hostile engagements.  
  
~*~  
  
The phone call was a Facetime and Tony had managed to time it today for when they were both alone. “So, hey sexy.”  
  
“Hey, how’d your probie go?”  
  
Tony snickered remembering it. “Well, Gibbs was teaching him how to shoot. He was most put out.”  
  
Sam looked odd. “Why?”  
  
Tony tried to hide his laughter but the probie’s attitude had pissed him off. He seemed to think that just because his bachelors had come from MIT in computer science he was better than Tony. “Well, having dismissed my woeful education ... he was then forced to put his cellphone on the target plinth.”  
  
“He destroy it?”  
  
Tony nodded. “He did but it took him three shots to get on the target. How he passed firearms I don’t know.”  
  
Sam shrugged. “You show him how it’s done?”  
  
Tony nodded. “Of course I did, and that just upset him more.”  
  
Sam snorted. “How long?”  
  
Tony sighed. “If I was willing to hide him from Gibbs then awhile but he asked one question and then assumed he had me figured out. I don’t want that type of agent on my team.”  
  
“Don’t blame ya.”  
  
~*~  
  
The director was looking at Gibbs vexed. “Was this to prove a point?”  
  
Gibbs played dumb. “Was what to prove a point?”  
  
“Agent McGee was in here, nearly in tears begging to go to Cybercrimes.” She said sounding for all the world like a disappointed school teacher.   
  
Tony sighed. “Look we worked twice as hard the last week trying to bring him up to scratch but we have a request from the St Louis office, and one from New Orleans. When he heard the specs he got uneasy. He didn’t like the idea of playing the criminal. He found Gibbs too hard a taskmaster and he worked only half the hours we both put in last week.   
  
The director pinched her nose. “I just finished a long phone call with Tom Morrow and I now realise that the roles he had you were in because it was a perfect fit for you and your effectiveness. You do have a job in St Louis.”  
  
They raced off to get tickets to go down to St Louis. It would be a welcome respite from DC.   
  
~*~  
  
Tony looked at their itinerary to get home - six hours in LA. “You’re a good friend.”  
  
Gibbs snorted. “Figured we have the time. I could grab a drink and you could disappear somewhere else with Hanna.”  
  
Tony was already on his phone to message Hanna about their unexpected time together.   
  
Sam had texted him back immediately. _We’ll meet you at the airport_  
  
Tony grinned. “I think Callen will be there too.”  
  
Gibbs smirked. “Like I said, I can get a drink and you can get that energy out of your system.”  
  
Tony was too busy thinking of how best to achieve his goals. There was a Marriott by the airport. He booked the apartment suite. He had money and was choosing to spend it this time as he deserved it.  
  
The flight from St Louis to LAX was done and Tony was glad to be off the flight. It wasn’t so much he was a nervous flyer as he was an eager husband. Sam was waiting for him and Tony didn’t waste any time in saying hello. Well, a tongue down the throat totally communicated hello.  
  
“How come you don’t greet me like that?” Callen asked with a smirk.  
  
“You won’t give me a divorce.” Gibbs said but with no heat so it wasn’t like he hated the idea.  
  
“Sure I will,” Callen remarked, “When you find the one. Until then you are useful as a proxy.”  
  
Sam and Tony burst into laughter at the whole conversation. “Can we leave you two alone safely?”  
  
Callen rolled his eyes. “Go and do what you crazy kids are going to do. I need a break from mopey.”  
  
Sam and Tony raced off, Tony grabbing Sam’s hand saying he had a plan.   
  
~*~  
  
Tony had managed to wait until the hotel room door had closed. It had been too long, and his husband was right in front of him. Sam had him backed up against a wall, and it was still hot. Lips and tongues met in a frenzied kiss that only slowed after the first few minutes.   
  
Tony pulled away to gasp. “Bed.”  
  
Sam’s lazy smile promised him everything in the world as he hitched him up. “You got it.”  
  
Tony hooked his legs around Sam and ground their erections together, desperate for some friction even with their clothes on. “Come on, faster.”  
  
Sam let him fall on to the bed, and was racing to shed his clothes. Tony was doing the same, yet neither was looking away from the other’s eyes. It was more intimate as they showed all their feelings and desires through their eyes.   
  
Tony was panting and rock hard. “Come on, big boy. Show me what you got.”  
  
Sam growled. “I will show you what I got.”  
  
The phone call for both of them made them groan. This was not fair. _They’d been so close._   
  
“Hanna.”  
  
“DiNozzo.”  
  
“Callen’s been shot.”  
  
Tony growled. “Go to Callen. I’ll find the dick who shot him.”  
  
“Alone.”  
  
Tony shook his head. “Nope. Tell Macy the A-Team took the case.”  
  
  



	4. Let Loose

Tony was driving Sam’s car because his husband wasn’t thinking straight. He tried to reassure Sam, imagining what he would say if it was Gibbs. “Hey, you will go to G, and I will get the bastard.”   
  
“Why would anyone do this?” Sam‘s frustration was palpable. There had been no intelligence about an attack. No bounty to suggest it would happen. This seemed so random and crazy, considering the jams they’d been in. It didn’t seem right that G managed to get hit five times in a drive-by. Although, he wasn’t naive enough to believe that G wasn’t targeted for some reason.   
  
“Man, I want to get my hands on him and kick their asses.”   
  
Tony snorted derisively because Sam wanted to do more than get his hands on the shooter. His husband’s tone was the wrong side of homicidal. “You do that and it doesn’t end in a jail cell. And you know it, you are an agent now, not a SEAL. Let me do this for you.”   
  
Sam squeezed his free hand. He so wanted to step off the ledge so to speak so he was glad that Tony was there to remind him. “Have I said, how glad I am that we’re married?”   
  
Tony smiled as he felt the same way but it was nice to hear it out loud. “No, but I intend to have you remind me often.”   
  
“Every damn day.” Sam promised him, trying to communicate his gratitude at the very least.   
  
~*~   
  
Sam saw Gibbs as he was standing in the doorway of the hospital room. “How’s our boy?”   
  
Gibbs managed a weak smile. “They put five in him but he’s too stubborn to let that get him. I need to go find the son of a bitch.” All he could see in his mind was the moment a cowardly bastard had cut him down in a hail of bullets.    
  
Hanna nodded, as he totally understood that need. He couldn’t imagine how he would feel if it was Tony in that bed. “I promised Tony I would stay here. Go find our perp.”   
  
It was the first time, he’d seen a ‘Gibbs’ smile - there was no warmth, just a smile that was all teeth. You could tell that Gibbs and Tony worked together closely in such moments. “That’s a promise. We’ll be in touch.”   
  
Gibbs felt like he could leave now that Hanna was there. He stepped outside and joined Tony with one mission on their mind. As a result of walking in the opposite direction, they missed meeting one of the LA team by second.    
  
Kensi saw two retreating figures walk away from Callen’s room. “Who was that?”   
  
Hanna played it cool. He knew that the only way to keep a secret was to keep the knowledge to as few as people as possible. “The two who will catch G’s shooter.”   
  
She quirked an eyebrow in surprise as she’d come here expecting to try and reason with the senior agent. “You sound sure they will.”   
  
Hanna smiled, tired and worried. “Oh, I am. Just you wait and see.”   
  
Kensi wasn’t the type of person to believe in miracles. She was mad as hell and worried as hell. She sat down by her team leader’s bed.    
  
~*~   
  
Gibbs looked at his work partner as they sat in the car. He could see the anger pouring off Tony. “You okay?”   
  
Tony shook his head, “Let’s find G’s shooter.”   
  
Gibbs looked at him and knew him too well. “Going dark?”   
  
Tony thought about it. “I am. You coming with, or you want to play plausible deniability?”   
  
Gibbs thought about it. “How murky are you going?”   
  
Tony winced but always gave Gibbs the truth, the man trusted him to know where the line was and not cross it. “Going to have tea with the Bratva. They like me and I can get a name.”   
  
Gibbs snorted but wisely didn’t say anything. If he put that in a report Jenny would have kittens. “I’ll go back to the office and say you’re meeting a CI that gets shy around others.”   
  
Tony had to ask a pointed question even as he started to slip into one of his old legends. “Are you going to be able to work with Macy?”   
  
Gibbs just glared. “She investigated and did her job.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “She let you go, you idiot. Don’t be too abrasive here, we need to have reasonable working relationships with Spec Ops.”   
  
Gibbs just stared impassively. “Go and have your tea party with the Bratva. I’ll play as nice as I can. I don’t want you to split your attention.”   
  
Tony gave him a blinding smile. “Thanks, boss. Oh, and when you’re done, will you drop something off for Sam to eat? He gets stubborn and grouchy when he’s angry.”   
  
“You know I will.”   
  
Tony winced. “Maybe not mention the day with Vasili, Sam gets nervous.”   
  
Gibbs snorted. “The man is a SEAL.”   
  
~*~    
  
Gibbs and Macy were not getting along. He should have stayed at the bloody hospital. She definitely did not like being challenged in what she perceived as her own patch. “Explain why the director told me to stay out of an assassination attempt of one of my own agents.”   
  
Gibbs shrugged. “You should ask her.”   
  
“I got the decision is final and to give you what you need.”   
  
Ah, Gibbs understood. She was mad because he’d yet to ask for anything. “Give me an hour and I will ask for plenty.”   
  
“What’s so special about an hour?”   
  
Gibbs smirked. “You’ll see, now is there a computer here so I can get some stuff done?”   
  
“Every hour we wait, Callen’s attacker could disappear.” Macy growled. She didn’t like Gibbs, he was too much of a cowboy for her liking. She’d nearly had a heart attack when she’d learned of their special designation.    
  
She didn’t know it but Tony was on the job. He would be uniquely suited to finding the killer and he was pissed that his sex time had been cut into. Gibbs would feel sorry for the criminal world if they hadn’t broken the law.   
  
~*~   
  
“Vasili, you old dog. What are you doing in LA?”   
  
The man froze. “Antoni, you’re here.”   
  
Tony sat down like he didn’t have a care in the world. He wouldn’t. His legend was a ruthless enforcer who got the job done. “I am. I am wondering who would be stupid enough to shoot an agent in the neighbourhood I want to do business in. This grieves me and means I am angry. It cuts into my profits and now I have to postpone so very lucrative deals.”   
  
Vasili played it casual but Tony had seen him force himself to play it cool. Too late. The damage was done and they both knew he had the information.    
  
Tony sipped his drink. “I like you, Vasili, and I want to keep a good working relationship but I need a punchbag to take my anger out on.”   
  
The implication being he’d find one, one way or the other. “And if they are a friend?”   
  
Tony chuckled. “We don’t have friends in this business. They are the leverage that can be used against us. Come on, Vasili, the man cost me five hundred thousand dollars.”   
  
“When did you switch roles?”   
  
Tony grinned as he refilled his drink. “I figure why be the bagman when I can be the man. The folks I had to work for lacked style or charisma.”   
  
“And you have both.”    
  
Tony had a rueful grin. “Life has left me blessed. A name, Vasili.”   
  
“Rodrigo Sanchez was bragging the other day. There was a narc in his neighbourhood and he wanted to do something about it. Sending a message and you know the bullshit of the young in our business.”   
  
Tony stood up and threw down the money to cover the dinner and the whiskey. “Thank you, old friend. If you need something then stay in touch.”   
  
Vasili stood up. “I will. Try not to make a mess.”   
  
Tony affected an innocent grin. “It will be like he was never there.”   
  
~*~   
  
Tony strolled into the Spec Ops with a few odd looks. It might be the leather trousers and a silk shirt. It was a thing, okay, and it was what he was known to wear. Macy was glaring. “Where the hell have you been?”   
  
Tony answered vaguely. “Out, meeting with a CI. Where’s Gibbs?”   
  
“I am the Special Agent in Charge.” She reminded him sharply, offended by the casual dismissal. Tony tried to care but he had more important things to care about like picking up Callen’s shooter.    
  
Tony shrugged. “Not debating that, Agent Macy, but I want to go pick up Callen’s attacker so I’m looking for my partner.” He added in his most reasonable tone. He could understand why Gibbs was so grouchy after so long.   
  
“How did you get your name?” She asked, shocked by the speed of the identification. Their office had made early enquiries and the chatter suggested it was a random gun for hire.   
  
Tony was relieved to see Gibbs. “Found the bastard, so shall we go get him?”   
  
Tony knew he was going to be the one reprimanded by the director this time but he didn’t give a shit. His time with Sam had been cut short and he was cranky.   
  
Gibbs shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe he came through.”   
  
Tony’s smirk was smug. “I told you he likes me.”   
  
Macy took a deep breath, knowing that trying to talk to either of them was not going to get her anywhere. She would take it up with the director. “Shall I arrange a SWAT team?”   
  
Gibbs shook his head. “No, we don’t want him to see us coming.”   
  
Tony thought through the logistics of this. “He’s holed up in a motel across the other side of Callen’s. So knock on the door, or surprise him?”   
  
Gibbs had his tac vest on and seemed to be trying to find more places to hide even more weapons. “I don’t know, DiNozzo. Think he’ll be surprised when I knock on the door?”   
  
Tony snickered. “I should imagine he’ll bolt for the fire exit where I’ll be waiting.”   
  
Macy tried deep breathing exercises but it wasn’t helping. “Just bring him back here please?”   
  
~*~   
  
The takedown was anticlimactic but Tony was glad that they’d done it. He’d have hated not keeping his promise to Sam. They were making their way to the hospital to say goodbye, at least for now. They were expected back in Washington soon.   
  
Tony had sent Sam a message so he could get rid of any other visitors in the room. He trusted Sam to get the others away and he’d gone to their apartment and picked up some fresh clothes for him too.    
  
“Hey, babe. Your shooter is all wrapped up for you back at NCIS. I wouldn’t mention you’re friends with us.” Tony greeted Sam but was glad to see that Callen’s eyes were open even if he looked to be in pain. It may sound harsh but the pain was good, he was alive and responsive.   
  
Sam just looked at Gibbs, assuming it was his fault. “What did you do?”   
  
Gibbs snorted because for once it was not him. Although he supposed one could argue that he’d been a bad influence. “Oh, not me this time.  Your darling husband decided to ignore Macy and only talk to me once he had a name.”   
  
Sam was curious because he knew Tony was good but he didn’t expect the case to be wrapped in twenty-four hours. “And how did you get such a name?”   
  
Tony looked sheepish. “I will tell you once I’m back in Washington. For now, I will say I met with a CI who found it in their best interest to give him to me.”   
  
Sam sighed and pulled Tony into a hug. “On a scale of one to heart-attack ... how bad?”   
  
Tony shrugged playfully. “I don’t know, I’m here and safe in your arms. Gibbs is saying goodbye to his boo. All is good.”   
  
He got weak glares from both Callen and Gibbs but they lost their effect by the relief in both of their eyes.   
  
“All’s good?” Sam asked, not too fussed at the idea of having to make nice with anyone. He would make a thousand apologies for such a positive outcome.    
  
Tony nodded and gave Sam a hint but it couldn’t be helped. “There will be no reprisals. The Russians now have a vested interest in making sure any cop or agent in the area is safe from harm.”   
  
Sam groaned, knowing that if the Russians were involved he probably shouldn’t know. Whether it was for plausible deniability or just his blood pressure.


	5. 5: All the Agents in a Row

Sam loved modern technology. Okay, granted it made spying and warfare more difficult, and more deadly, but it also allowed him to have a conversation with his husband on the opposite coast. They loved each other and the rings around their neck were their promises to each other but their jobs were also important. It had been a year since G had recovered from being shot and they were making it work.  
  
They would argue about who had the best role in the agency. Sam had to admit that although he had the cool toys - his spouse had the more fun job.   
  
The video call made things easier. “Miss you, babe,” Sam confessed.   
  
Tony’s smile was blinding as he replied. “And I you, Darlin’. Now go catch a bad guy. We’re in time out because Gibbs offended the Head of the FBI.”   
  
Sam couldn’t help but smirk because Gibbs was old school and a marine down to his very bones. There was a part of Sam that was very glad that Gibbs was watching his husband’s six when he couldn't. “And just what did he do?”   
  
“He threatened to shoot five of his agents for rank stupidity.” Tony finished with a grin. It was funny in retelling but it was golden if you’d been there.   
  
Sam actually threw his head back and laughed. “Wow, we’ve all thought it ...”   
  
“But Gibbs will actually say it,” Tony finished.   
  
Sam smirked. “Yeah, I’m kind of jealous. You coming my way soon?”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Let’s not jinx it by making plans,” he said dryly. The couple had long ago realised that making plans never worked as events would conspire against them.   
  
“End of the week?” Sam asked. He wasn’t begging but damn it - Oh, how he missed his husband but doing his duty sometimes made him feel torn in two pieces.   
  
Tony smiled, knowing what he wasn’t saying - it was one of the reasons they worked so well together. “Fingers crossed.” After all, if they were in time out it should be easy enough to swing some time off.   
  
G tapped Sam's shoulder letting Tony know that he was now aware of what was being said. Still, uncaring of the audience, G still teased Sam. “Come on, I’ve got an op that’ll distract you from your missing boo.”   
  
Sam snorted. “Never say those words again, G. Save them for Gibbs.”   
  
~*~   
  
Sam should have known his operation with G wouldn’t go smoothly. He woke up groaning and in pain from his throbbing head. Damn, their bust had gone bad - really bad. He woke up groggy so someone must have hit his head and his hands were tied behind him. He was also sure that he was attached to someone else. Oh yeah, it was G.   
  
Sam took stock of the room they were stuck in - white, sparse and one red dot in the far corner meaning they were possibly being observed. “Yo, G. You with me?”   
  
Callen groaned because he was awake and that meant he could feel all of his bruises. He had also immediately taken stock of the situation and knew what the score was. It was a case of right now, they were burned so the only reason they were alive was that their captors wanted some information. “What did we say that ended up with us having sore heads?”   
  
“Beats me.” Hanna replied.   
  
Callen sighed but knew they needed to give NCIS a chance to send in backup. Callen just spoke in vague allusions not knowing who was listening. “Relax, you know Hetty she’ll send in the A-Team.”   
  
The A-Team was the agency nickname for DiNozzo and Gibbs. Now some people wondered about how Tony had managed to stick so long with Gibbs, and there was some unsavoury gossip around the water cooler. The type of comments where people wondered if Gibbs was moving onto husband one after four marriages. Sam knew better as he was Tony's husband which would make that awkward. And technically, G was Gibbs’ husband even if it was more of a name only arrangement.   
  
“You say that like it’s a good thing,” Sam said with the resignation of someone who’d been married long enough to know what was in store for him once Tony did rescue him.   
  
There was no doubt in Sam’s mind that Gibbs and Tony would be able to extract them - it was knowing the mileage his husband was going to get out of said rescue. The princess-in-need-of-rescuing analogies would be torturing him for months.   
  
Callen would have shrugged if he had the arm movement to spare. “Oh, I don’t know. There is going to be some fun and introductions that will need to be made back at the office. I don’t think we will be able to hide them any longer.”   
  
Callen had often wondered whose reaction to Sam being married to a guy would be best. He guessed that Deeks would flip, and Kensi would tease Sam for bagging a pretty guy.   
  
“Why didn’t I ask Tony to partner with me?” Sam asked, resigned to his fate. He knew that G was looking forward to the office finding out about Tony. What he was more worried about was the trouble G and Tony would get into - they usually were thick as thieves and got into exponentially more trouble together than they did individually. He and Gibbs often bemoaned the situations they got into.   
  
“Rules.” Callen reminded him.   
  
“Oh, yeah.” Sam looked at the camera wondering when the goons would decide to embrace the full cliche and come into the room to start their monologuing.   
  
~*~   
  
Back in the OSP office, Hetty had just been informed of the kidnapping of her two senior agents. There was only one course of action she was willing to take. “Get me a line to Washington.”   
  
Deeks frowned as he was not seeing the link. “What’s in Washington?”   
  
Hetty snorted. “Not what but rather whom.”   
  
Deeks looked to Kensi to see if she knew the answer but all he got was a shrug. It seemed like they’d learn the answer at the same time. They had to wait ten minutes and then they would find out.   
  
Ten minutes later and Kensi, Hetty and Deeks were standing by for the video link up with the NCIS Director.   
  
The director appeared looking poised and elegant. “Hello, Hetty. What can I do for you today?”   
  
“I need Agents’ Gibbs and DiNozzo to extract my two agents.” Hetty informed the director calmly.   
  
Jenny sucked in a breath because a direct request for them meant that shit had hit the fan. DiNozzo and Gibbs were the NCIS equivalent of fixers. She’d not ever seen the two men’s type of positions before she’d taken over NCIS and had tried to get them to morph back into the regular structure. It had taken only two weeks for her to see that their cross-set of skills made them an extremely effective pair. They smoothed over high profile cases that had gone cold. They were able to extract agents who’d been burned, using a mix of Tony’s undercover skills and Gibb’s sniping skills. They simply got whatever job needed doing, done.   
  
Jenny trusted the Hetty’s judgement - she’d been in the business too long not to know the right touch to fix a mission. Plus, there was an appeal of getting Gibbs and DiNozzo out of Washington and away from the FBI director. “I see. They can be wheels up within the hour. What do we know?”   
  
Hetty looked to Deeks, who took the cue and answered the Director. “The two agents were snatched at the theoretical bust. I’d say they were made or someone snitched on them. I didn't have a good angle to interject without escalating the situation.”   
  
Jenny shook her head, knowing the liaison officer would no doubt be blaming himself. “You worked within the mission parameters. Hetty, they’re yours. Try to leave LA in one piece.”   
  
Hetty shrugged because she knew what Director Shepard was alluding to before adding lightly. “It is not my fault they chose to snatch Agent Hanna.”   
  
Jenny snorted because it still amused her how badly people misjudged DiNozzo. “And they think that Gibbs is the crazy one.”   
  
Hetty smirked at her director, knowing exactly what she meant. “Well, if they will take a man’s husband ... then they have to accept the consequences.”   
  
“Hanna’s married to DiNozzo?!?!” Deeks said, voice a little shrill to say he wasn’t shocked.   
  
Hetty had a twinkle in her eye. “Those files are redacted.”   
  
Kensi was intrigued there was no doubt in her mind but she would wait to find out. After all, their primary concern was the recovery of their two agents. “Huh. I didn’t expect that.”   
  
Hetty’s smirk grew because that was one of the calmer responses she’d heard about that particular revelation. “No one does but if you meet them off duty you will see how well they fit.”   
  
~*~   
  
Tony and Gibbs were in the air within the hour of being informed by the Director of the situation. The file was too thin, it was a quick insert case which always was the most precarious and dangerous. You didn’t risk such an operation without it being a bad problem.   
  
Gibbs was watching his protege cautiously. “We’ll get them back, Tony.”   
  
“I know.” Tony had faith that they would retrieve his friend and his husband. He trusted them to stay alive and stall until they got there. He was just pissed that someone had thought taking Sam was a good idea. He must have given away something in his look.   
  
“DeMarco doesn’t need to come out to play.” Gibbs said sharply. Although it would serve the stupid criminals right if Tony activated one of his more terrifying legends.   
  
Tony purred. “Are you sure? It might make others think twice.”   
  
Gibbs sighed because he knew this was going to be an operation where he was the calm one. He hated being the reasonable one of the pair and it seemed to always happen in LA. Tony was usually his anchor of sanity but there was only one chink in Tony’s armour and that was his made family. It was a pretty small group; Gibbs, G, Sam and Abby but when anyone threatened to harm that core group of one Special Investigator Anthony DiNozzo then you got a wild card who was difficult to operate against. “For now, we’ll go with no.”   
  
Tony sat back grinning because Gibbs hadn’t outright said no. To be honest he didn’t mind much how he got a successful mission outcome. He just wanted his husband back in one piece.   
  
~*~   
  
It turns out that just the idea DeMarco might be coming to town was enough for people to start singing to Gibbs. The criminals wanted no part in being responsible for him arriving in town on any type of mission.   
  
Deeks was in shock. “You’re so scary that the Bratva don’t even want you in town.”   
  
Tony shrugged at his explanation didn’t help calm nerves too much. “Look Vasili likes me, and I’m pretty sure he uses me as the boogeyman but that’s okay. It means when I need to use the name the tall tales are already spoken. People expect a psychopath so when I act all calm and rational it’s apparently somehow worse.”   
  
Deeks cocked his head to the side. “Okay, so that makes a twisted sense. I bet you gave your handlers kittens.”   
  
Gibbs shook his head. “Ulcers. I was informed before we started working together.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “True but your moonshine would have done the damage long before I could. Now, this is where we enter the warehouse. We need to take them down hard and fast.”   
  
Kensi couldn’t believe she was uttering these words with regard Sam. “Go get your man and we’ll make sure no-one escapes the net.”   
  
The look Tony and Gibbs gave each other suggested that there wouldn’t be any escapees. Still, best not to leave anything to chance.   
  
~*~   
  
Gibbs and Tony breached the perimeter in perfect sync. Kensi was impressed because you would think DiNozzo was military with the way he moved. She guessed that if you partnered with Gibbs then you had to be up to par. She got the impression that the ole gunny didn’t suffer fools gladly.   
  
“Stop. Don’t shoot. Federal Agents.” Tony announced.   
  
The hail of gunfire meant, in terms of their reactions, they could respond with full force. Gibbs would want to question these bastards so Tony shot just above the knee. It wasn’t a crippling shot but the leg would not be able to hold any pressure - as they witnessed when the two criminals fell down like puppets who’d had their strings cut.   
  
Tony and Gibbs advanced, cuffing the pair and zip tying their legs.   
  
“Any more of you bastards?” Gibbs growled.   
  
Tony ‘accidently’ knocked the leg.   
  
“Two watching them.”   
  
Tony quirked an eyebrow. “Can’t be good friends as they haven’t come running.”   
  
“You know nothing.”   
  
Gibbs snorted. “Your friends ran off, the agents outside have picked them up. Where are our men?”   
  
They didn’t need them to answer as they could hear their shouting. “Gibbs, Tony - in here!“   
  
~*~   
  
Tony was undoing the cuffs around Sam whilst Gibbs took care of Callen. Gibbs was winding up Sam even as he did it. “What were you thinking getting kidnapped? You freaked Tony to the point where he wanted to activate the DeMarco legend.”   
  
Callen snickered although the ache in his cheek made him regret it. “Wow. Hanna, the big bad SEAL getting rescued by the psychopath... that would have twisted that legend around even more.”   
  
Hanna groaned. “I’m fine.”   
  
“Sure,” Tony said disbelievingly. “I’ll believe you when those bruises and little knicks heal.” It was also a little hard to believe when Sam was heavily leaning on DiNozzo.   
  
Sam patted Tony’s cheek. “Not in front of our friends, babe.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Said the princess just rescued. Come on, let’s go back to NCIS. We can let the others handle clean up.”   
  
~*~   
  
Kensi and Deeks were standing outside the door forming a perimeter and watched, happy to see Callen and Hanna being able to walk out of the warehouse even if they were limping.   
  
“You leave anyone to question?” Kensi asked, although her tone suggested she wasn’t too fussed either way.   
  
Tony shrugged because it wasn’t his fault. “You know, Gibbs and I tried but they kept shooting at us.”   
  
Deeks snorted. “I heard you say stop shooting at us. Pretty please. That is not what they taught at the academy.”   
  
Tony smirked because he’d actually used those words. Okay granted, he’d said it sarcastically so they may not have believed him. “Hey, in a court of law that counts as announcing our presence ... it’s not my fault that they didn’t listen.”   
  
Kensi saw them tied up, it was what she saw that made her quirk an eyebrow. "Yeah, they’re alive. Might not do a jig anytime soon though."   
  
Tony shrugged, smiling a little meanly. "Dead men don't tell tales and the director was already upset with us."   
  
Deeks had to ask, he was too curious for his own good. “Why?”   
  
“Gibbs told the FBI Director he would shoot five of his agents if they didn’t get out of his face.” Tony said with a giant grin. “Well, we have to get Elsa and Anna here to be checked out.”   
  
Deeks was unashamed of his movie watching, he had little cousins. “Would that make you Hans or Kristoff?”   
  
Tony cackled and seeing the grins of the two younger agents knew they would keep up the teasing once he and Gibbs were back in Washington. “I’d be Hans, I can carry a tune.”   
  
Sam groaned. “Am I going to hear Disney tunes?”   
  
Tony didn’t shrug as he didn’t want to hurt his partner. “I don’t know, babe. I might stop singing them when the worry passes.”   
  
Sam sighed but knew when to give in. “Okay, love you and going to pass out now.”   
  
Thankfully, he managed to stay conscious until the ambulance was in sight. Tony wasn’t sure he would have been able to lug his muscle-bound husband that far.   
  
Gibbs only had to help Callen as he had more facial injuries. “He’s your husband.”   
  
“They need us here.”   
  
Gibbs sighed. “That would mean taking the deputy director job. Technically we are assistant directors - we just prefer the title of special investigators.”   
  
Tony grinned wearily because the appeal of bureaucracy and politics was, well, unappealing. However if it gave him a chance to stay in the same city as his husband - well he would sit through every meeting needed. He was hopeful and knowing Gibbs the way he did, made the offer. “Straws?”   
  
“We’ll talk to the director.”   
  
~*~   
  
The upshot was, the team got used to a deputy director being based out of their office who had their back and a special investigator that would join the cases as and when needed but would often give his SEAL husband a heart attack.   
  
Sam absolutely hated when Tony sat down to afternoon tea with the Russian Bratva captain but they liked each other. He even found Tony’s real job hilarious. It made his twisted tales of Tony’s legend even funnier. He was so scary and got away with it because of his moonlighted as a Fed, or at least that was the way Vasili told the stories.   
  
Sam got no sympathy from Gibbs. “You knew he was crazy when you married him.”   
  
Sam could have argued semantics as they’d been married before the start of the mission to the Norfolk base. Still, he’d been in love by the end of the mission and that hadn’t changed in the few years since. “Yeah, but I love him stupid.”   
  
“Good man,” Gibbs added. “So does he.”   
  
Tony had a hand around Sam’s waist. “I do.”   
  
_And how could Sam argue with that? He looked around the office and life was pretty damn good. He had a good job locking away scumbags, he had a good work partner who had his six. Oh, and when he got home, he had a pretty great husband. Yeah, life was good even if craziness did interrupt them all the damn time._


End file.
